


Loving You Is The Easiest Thing That I Ever Had To Do:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve found that loving Danny was the easiest thing that he ever did, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Loving You Is The Easiest Thing That I Ever Had To Do:

*Summary: Steve found that loving Danny was the easiest thing that he ever did, What happens when they get together?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett found that loving his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, was the easiest thing ever that he had to do. The Blond just makes him so happy, It makes him so giddy, that his heart can’t take it.

 

Danny made sure that he had everything that he needs. It was just perfect, The Hunky Brunette made sure that his lover gives the same treatment, & it just made him happy to do it. It was the perfect life, & he got what he dreamed of.

 

Danny brought out dessert after they had their dinner, Steve stopped him, & the loudmouth detective gave him his full attention, & said, “What’s up, Babe ?”, He was showing concern on his face, & Steve immediately wipes it off.

 

“Loving you is the easiest thing that I ever did, I have been in love with you since the beginning, You make me so happy, I love you, Danno, Thank you for loving me back”, The Former Seal said with a bright smile.

 

Danny got emotional, & said, “I had been in love with you too, I never had experienced true love, til I met you, I can’t wait to see what life brings us, I want us to continue this”, Steve was so glad to hear this, He kissed Danny passionately, which the blond returned with equal force.

 

“I can’t wait to see either, Danny, I know our future will be bright, & beautiful, as long as we stay together”, Danny agreed, & they spent the time enjoying their dessert, & enjoying the evening together.

 

The End.


End file.
